


Her Choice

by FMLClexa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I cried while writing this, Like It's actually pretty sad, people die, y'all have been WARNED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: “Kara Danvers, in this game you will make a decision,”  He stated simply, “You will either have to kill the love of your life or your sister’s soulmate.  You have two minutes to decide, if you do not kill one of them once the timer runs out, I kill them both.”------Or the one where I take a tumblr quickie and make it even more sad because I am a masochist.





	

Kara let out a frustrated noise as she paced her candle-lit apartment.  She checked her phone once again and nearly crushed it in frustration.  Lena was supposed to be at Kara’s apartment an hour ago but she had yet to arrive or answers Kara’s texts and calls.  The blonde couldn’t help but feel hurt.  Hurt and frustrated.  It was their six month anniversary and Lena was most likely late at work.

An idea popped into her head, she could call Jess.  Jess would remind Lena’s late ass just how late it was.

She dialed the secretary’s number with so much ferocity that normally she would have been worried the phone’s screen would crack.  

She brought the phone up to her ear and listened to the dial tone.  It rang once, twice, three times…

“ _ Mrs Danvers? _ ”  Jess’s confused voice rang out from her phone, 

“Jess, how many times do I have to tell you to call me, Kara?”  She asked, slightly exasperated despite everything,

“ _ R-Right!  Sorry, Kara, may I ask why you’re calling? _ ”  Kara sighed, plopping herself down on her couch, careful not to drop her full weight onto it.  She’d broken far too many couches that way. 

“I was wondering if you could remind Lena that she was supposed to be at my house an  _ hour  _ ago,”  She tried to keep her frustration out of her voice, not wanting to project her feelings onto Lena’s innocent assistant.  After all, she knew exactly how that felt, she’d been Cat Grant’s assistant for a large portion of her life.  

The was silence for a moment and Kara checked her phone to see if the call had dropped.  When she saw it hadn’t she frowned and brought her phone back to her ear,

“Jess?”

“ _ Right- Um, Mrs Luthor left two hours ago, Kara, _ ”  The blonde’s brow furrowed, why wasn’t she here yet?  Better question, why was she screening her calls?

“Alright, well, thank you Jess.  Sorry for interrupting your night.”  She didn’t bother waiting for a response as she hung up and set her phone down on her table.  She began worrying at her lip as a wave of tiredness swept over her.  

Why wasn’t Lena here?  She wouldn’t simply ditch Kara.  The brunette was far too kind to do that.  She would have called Kara -or at least texted- if she had to cancel.  That left the only option being that Lena was in danger.  She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lip and winced, bringing her hand up to her lip and wiping softly.  When she pulled it away she saw blood and her frown deepened.  She  _ literally  _ never bled.  

Before she could continue that train of thought, a knock sounded from her door.  She huffed and made her way to the door, stomping ever so slightly and grabbed the handle.  She didn’t bother to check who was behind the door, it was obviously Lena.  

_ One hour late. _

She threw the door open,

“Do you know how long I’ve been wait-”  She stopped herself short when she saw the two masked men wearing suits standing in her doorway.

_ That’s never good _ ,

Was the only thing she could think before she was lunging backwards to avoid the left man’s reaching arm.  

She was glad she tried to fly before she tried to attack the man because she couldn’t leave the ground.  Suddenly, it all made sense.  

The wave of tiredness, actually bleeding, not being able to use her powers, these men had kryptonite on them.

The glow from their matching green bracelets confirmed the fact as they began advancing on her.  She turned and sprinted towards the island in her kitchen, hands scrabbling at her phone, quickly speed dialing Alex.  

She didn’t get a chance to speak to her sister though, before she knew it, she felt something solid slam into her shoulder, sending her across her apartment and into a  _ very _ solid wall.  She groaned as she turned onto her side to get a better view of her attackers.  One of the two identical men was advancing on her and the other was picking her phone up off the ground and pressing something on the screen. 

Alex’s voice filled the room after a moment of silence,

“ _ Hey, Kara, you okay?  I heard a loud crashing sound,”   _ Kara went to open her mouth, to scream out a tell Alex to send help but before she could even think of what words to say, there was a foot pressing on her throat, allowing only a strangled choking sound to escape from her.  

“The Black Mask sends his regards,”  The man holding her phone said before hanging up.  If the situation wasn’t so dire and she wasn’t quickly running out of air, she would have likely rolled her eyes and commented on her much of a typical villain her sounded like.  But she was, so all she did was continue to try and pry the foot off her neck as she gasped in pain.  

“Knock the girl out,”  The same man ground out to his partner.  The man pinning her down simply nodded before delivering a sharp kick to the side of her head.  

Unconscious was a state she found herself in far too often these days.  

 

_________

  
  


Kara was jerked awake when a she felt a sharp tugging in her shoulders and wrists.  

“Ah, Supergirl, glad to see you’re awake,”  A scratchy voice boomed out all around her, as if speakers had been set up.  When she looked around her, she realized that was the case.  Not only that, but she had shackles (Clearly embedded with kryptonite) cuffed around her wrists and pulled tight into the walls beside her.  She groaned and looked around, taking in her surroundings.  Her blood ran cold when she saw two familiar brunettes standing in a room in front of her, separated by some sort of glass. 

Lena and Maggie were both looking at her with equally despaired looks as the blonde began struggling against her kryptonite bonds.  When she looked beyond the glass she was met with the sight of a man in a suit, identical to the one the two goons had been wearing when they took her.  The only difference was that he was significantly taller than the two men and his mask was that of a black skull.  She tried to look through the mask and nearly shouted in frustration when she saw in was made from a thick lead.  He was behind what looked like green tinted glass and her lip curled back into a snarl.  How dare this man, kidnap her, take one of her best friends and her girlfriend, then hide behind his kryptonian defenses like a  _ coward _ .

“So,”  The masked man began, “Before we begin my little game let’s be formal, shall we?”  When he received no response from Kara besides a glare he shrugged, “Very well, I’ll begin.  I’m the Black Mask, one of Gotham’s many kingpins, survived a few rounds with Batman and owe a favour to Lex Luthor.  So here I am,”  If the man wasn’t wearing a mask she was sure she’d see a rictus grin on his face that rivaled the one on the black skull.  

Kare simply set her jaw and stared at the man, desperate not to look at the two girls who seemed to be in worse shape than she was in front of her.  

Black Mask let out a sigh and shrugged,

“Very well, pleasantries aside, most people know, I am  _ all _ about torture,”  He began, pacing ever so slightly in his window guarded room, “And when Lex called me, calling in his favour and saying “ _ Hurt Supergirl” _ ,  Well I couldn’t resist.  And yes, I suppose I have access to all this kryptonite and obviously you aren’t used to pain and that would make cutting into your steel flesh all the more  _ delicious _ , I decided to take a page out of Lex’s book.”  Kara tried not to cringe at how he said the word delicious, as if it were something to be savoured, “He always did like to test Superman mentally, so I decided, let’s go for some mental torture.”  He let out a booming laugh and pressed a button in front of him.  The glass between Kara and the two girls sank into the floor and they quickly made their way to the kryptonian.  

“Kara Danvers, in this game you will make a decision,”  He stated simply, “You will either have to kill the love of your life or your sister’s soulmate.  You have two minutes to decide, if you do not kill one of them once the timer runs out, I kill them both.”  The kryptonite infused glass shifted into a screen as the numbers,

 

**2:00**

 

Appeared in large block letters and began counting down.  Kara let out a choked sob and looked at the two girls in front of her.  They both had looks of acceptance on their faces and Kara could only let out a heaving breath, a sob quickly building in her chest as tears formed in her eyes.  

“Why are you making me choose?”  Kara shouted, desperately at the cruel man, 

“Because the bald Luthor is a stubborn man and not one I want to annoy,”  He responded, Kara let out a scream of anger and shot her heat vision at the kryptonite glass.  It took a large amount of effort due to the kryptonite around her wrists and had no effect on the glass.  A sob left her throat, 

“It’s too much!  I can’t make this decision!  Just kill me instead!”  She begged.

“Make your choice, Mrs Danvers!”  The man’s scratchy voice rang out around her as he seemed to lose his temper,

“Kara,”  The detective said softly stepped in front of her, “I won’t ask you to take Lena’s life.  I understand, Alex will understand.  I swore myself to the civilians of National city and Lena is one of those civilians.  Take me.”  The girl begged and Kara could only shake her head whilst tears formed as Lena mutter  _ don’t be stupid  _ and pushed Maggie to the side.  She closed her eyes to blink her tears away and when she felt hands softly cupping her face she opened them, 

“Kara, sweetie, look at me,”  Kara’s eyes met Lena’s and more tears spilled from her eyes, “Take me.  We both know I’ll most likely die prematurely anyways-”  She raised a finger to cut Kara off when she went to protest, “Let Maggie and Alex have the rest of their lives together.  I won’t ask you to kill your best friend and your sister’s soulmate, Kara.  It’s okay.”  Kare leaned her head against Lena’s where it was in front of her, letting herself take conform in Lena’s hands.

“But Lena,”  Her voice broke, “What if you’re  _ my  _ soulmate,”  She felt Lena’s shaky exhale on her face and knew the brunette was only holding it together for her sake.  

She felt soft lips on hers.  It was a gentle kiss, one that spoke of kindness and love and  _ finality _ .  When Lena pulled away she let out a small sob.  The girl stepped back and only dropped her hand when she got too far away from Kara to keep it on her face.

“I love you, Kara,”  The Lena said, a single tear finally trailing down her face.  Kara glanced up at the clock on the glass.

 

**0:12**

 

She glanced one more time at Maggie then back to Lena, her mind ultimately set.

“God I love you, Lena, I’m so sorry,”  She muttered forcing her eyes to heat up.

“You’re forgiven.  Never forget, you have always been my hero, Kara Danvers.”  She whispered, a sad smile on her lips.

Kara let out a cry of rage, despair and something else that promised revenge as two rays of fire shot from her eyes and into the chest of the girl she loved.  After a moment of burning she seemed to be out of power and stopped.  The smell of burning flesh instantly invaded her nose, making her gag.  She was familiar with the smell, but she’d never wanted to retch from it this much.  It didn’t just smell like the usual failure that came with failing to save a civilian.  It smelt like betrayal.  She’d killed the woman she was in love with.

She barely realized the chains around her wrists had unshackled until her knees hit the titanium floor.  

Quick as a shot, she was by Lena’s side, pulling the girl’s body onto her lap and cradling her head in her hands.  

“I’m so sorry, Lena,”  She sobbed, rocking the girl ever so slightly.  She felt a body kneel beside her and an arm wrap around her shoulder and she sobbed harder.  

Maggie was whispering comforting words and apologies into her ear and holding her tight as she rocked.

“Well Mrs Danvers, I must say, that was even more rewarding than physical torture.  I can see the appeal,”  Kara was reminded of Black Mask’s presence when he spoke and she looked up, her eyes looking even more murderous than when they were lit up with heat beams.  The man was nowhere to be seen.

“I really do have to run but I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other soon enough, Supergirl.”  He didn’t speak anymore after those final words and Kara felt anger building in her.  She screamed in rage and shot directly at the glass where he’d been a few seconds prior.  The kryptonite in the glass held true though and her heat beams did nothing to it.  

The anger quickly shifted to anguish once again as she looked down at the Luthor’s body in her arms.

“Lena…” She whispered, her voice carrying more sadness than any one person should ever hold.  A thought came through her head like a shotgun, infecting her entire brain until it was all she could think, “I will avenge you.  The Black Mask will not live to see the end of the year.”  She ignored Maggie’s startled look and picked Lena up bridal style, heading to the newly revealed door.

At this moment, she only knew two things for sure.  This was her first meeting with the Black Mask and after her next one, she’d be the only one standing.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm unsure of whether I'm going to write a second part of this where Kara hunts down Black Mask... If you guys wanna see that just let me know and I will deliver!
> 
> S/O to @zaynxmikey on twitter for sharing this wonderful(ly sad) prompt with us and allowing me to write this shit. Honestly I think it got me free from my writer's block so all of you waiting for a CKA update it'll be up soon :) Have a nice night!


End file.
